Work is proposed in three general areas. (1) Movement sensitivity - we will explore the ability to see differential motion as a function of a number of important factors, including common image motion, target configuration, retinal eccentricity, spatial frequency of the movement stimulus, spatial frequency of the underlying luminance distribution, contrast of the underlying luminance distribution, and direction of motion. (2) Binocular vision - we will explore the importance of vertical disparities in their effect of altering stereoscopic thresholds. We will also examine the relation between the nonius horopter and the region of best stereopsis as established by changes in stereoacuity. (3) Eye movements - we will develop a new optical method to measure eye torsion which will not require photography or a subjective response of the patient.